redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Matthias
Clicked the wrong rollback button. Anyway, Mr. 68.46.0.224 was tagging names that had already been tagged. --LordTBT 23:36, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Is it worth mentioning that "I am that is" is not actually an acronym for "Matthias"? There's an extra "i". :"Am that is" is the acronym, and as Martin is Matthias (I - Am That Is) it is accurate. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:54, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Name Why don't we call this page "Matthias the Warrior"? why just matthias? :It's not his name. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:22, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Could you please reference where Matthias is addressed as "Matthias the Warrior" in Redwall or Mattimeo please, I couldn't find it. --LordTBT Talk! 03:41, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Actually, It is mentioned in the first chapters of Mattimeo. Constance refers to him as Matthias the Warrior, as do others. 07:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC)Tanglemorph 07:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) it also calls him that in Pearls of Lutra when they are burning down ST Ninians |User:Lordsunflash 22:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC)| :'Reference' means cite specific page numbers. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:26, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Pg 265 "The first was Cluny the scourge in the times of Matthias the Warrior."" said by Rollo|User:Lordsunflash 02:40, July 23, 2010 (UTC)| Bells Does the mentioning of the Matthias and Methuselah bells count as a mention of the characters? (I think in Doomwyte it says they were named for "two long-gone heroes" - that seems like a mention to me.) Tahnok84 17:22, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :No. The character have to be specifically alluded to. --LordTBT Talk! 01:21, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. Ok. Tahnok84 13:16, 10 December 2008 (UTC) If I recall rightly He was referred to as "Matthias of Redwall/ Redwall Abbey" in Mattimeo. Shouldn't the pag ebe "Matthias of Redwall?" I don't have Mattimeo, or I;d back up my claim. As a further note, "matthias the warrior" was in the TV show. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:24, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :That's not a title...it's fine as Matthias. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:36, 9 February 2009 (UTC) i believe the closest they got to actually calling him "Matthias the warrior" is calling him a warrior mouse they probably would have called him that history-wise but they never(as far as i know) called him "the warrior" |User:Lordsunflash 03:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC)| Wow There has been a real contest with who's right on this one. =) Why does it matter anyway? Charie Swordmaid Chat! 21:46, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I duno it just does . . .Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:01, 9 February 2009 (UTC) It does, I guess, because we want the best for the Wiki. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 11:15, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Title Here are all the references I've found *on page 320 of Redwall it says "When Log-a-Log awoke from out of the trance he saw his friend, Matthias the Warrior." *In Redwall it says in the epilogue(page 351) "Father Abbot went out fishing with Matthias the Warrior" *Pg 15 ofMattimeo constance says "Son of Matthias the warrior, look at me!" *Pg 21(Chapter 5) of Mattimeo at the very beginning of the chapter it calls him "Matthias the warrior of Redwall" *Page 42 slagar says(wile explaining his plan to Halftail) "That Matthias the warrior would go at us like a thunderbolt" *Page 57 the book again refers to him as this saying "Matthias the Warrior of Redwall stepped forward"(When Slagar first arrives) *Page 304 of Mattimeo Matthias himself says it is his title saying "I am Matthias the Warrior and these are my friends" to the Old Rabbit *and on Pg 265 of Pearls of Lutra "The first was Cluny the scourge in the times of Matthias the Warrior."" said by Rollo shortly before burning down saint Ninians And if that isn't enough just look for yourself there are TONS of them and he's call the "Warrior" and variants of it numerous times in Mattimeo. so that is your proof TBT( I've also posted these on your talk page if you look) Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey PS if your still not happy then we could do a poll What is Matthias's relationship with Mattimeo at the start of MATTIMEO? I mean, they obviously love each deep down inside, but Matthias seems easily frustrated with his son, and vice versa. :Mattimeo gets into trouble alot, and that can get on any parent's nerves (I don't know that from experience though).--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 17:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I think this article name should be Matthias the Warrior because it was changed from "Matthias" to "Matthias the Warrior" after the events of Redwall. SunflashtheAwesome The bells were ringing in the dale, the men looked up with faces pale. The dragons ire, more fierce then fire, laid low their towers and houses frail 18:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC) i believe that "Matthias the Warrior" is correct. Besides he is a warrior. But i have a question how does Matthias find his armor? ~Katflower Period Should we have a period after the Death: Old Age? No other articles have them. --The Fivemole O Mole of Truth! Dig swift and sure, that Evil be Buried and Good Surface! 03:22, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 00:53, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Do we really need the symbols? They just take up space. I hardly know what they are, some sort of international language? The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 02:51, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Where does it say Matthias dies of old age? Thanks if you answer! ~Katflower the Warrioress It is mentioned in the epilogue and books after Redwall and Mattimeo.The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 22:19, May 4, 2012 (UTC) But really, what are the symbols about? The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 23:27, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :There is no need to repeat questions. They're fine. See here. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:51, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I seem annoying or repetitious, and for these one sided conversations. I just thought that no one would notice after no one replied after many other edits. It appeared to be too far back to notice in the recent changes for anyone to think that it has an unanswered question on it. However, the symbols are some International Language, but why are they here? Is Matthias international? The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 04:34, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :It's not an international "language," - it's a pronunciation guide. -- LordTBT Talk! 14:10, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thank you. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 15:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) How does Matthias find the armor???? I've been wondering that forever. ~Katflower the Warrioress of all Redwall! Dare to have a duel? Slavery Was Matthias a slave for King Bull Sparra? Should he be in the category? The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 23:46, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I think it was fairly obvious in the book that Matthias was Bull's prisoner but not his slave..... Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:49, May 29, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel King Bull Sparra captured Matthias when he climbed up to the Sparra court. Due to the pleas of his sister, he spared Matthias, but kept him as a slave for her. See our own website. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 04:22, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :I think the term 'slave' is a bit excessive, personally. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:12, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Thank you TBT. Sorry to annoy you. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 22:26, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi i was really, really wondering Okay Matthias and Cornflower are NOT the same age as John and Mrs. Churchmouse right???????????? Because they were holding Tim and Tess when they were babes Right??? Please,Please answer this I need to know. Thank you! JjJjoOoOoOoOoO Jjokabbdela the warrior guy (Jo-Cab-dee-lo) Seven others? Ok, so the article says Matthias and 7 others were in charge and Military Commanders, so I ask, who are these other 7? O.o Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:36, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sling When did Matthias use a sling? Sorry, I can't recall. -- 12:32, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Matthias, Protagonist of TV Series? I've been think, but would any of you consider Matthias to be the Main Protagonist of the Redwall TV Series or Martin? Matthias appears in more episodes than Martin; a total of 28 and Martin only appears in 14. excluding his voice in Season 1 and 2. However, during Season 3, Matthias makes two appearances the beginning of the first episode, and as a non speaking cameo in the final. Personally, I think Matthias is the main protagonist of the TV Series. But in the books, Brian Jacques did not want to make a main protagonist of his series. So, he decided each book would have its hero and villain.